


I Live For you, I Long for You, Olivia

by Bird_NoMiddleName



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_NoMiddleName/pseuds/Bird_NoMiddleName
Summary: Olivia, (an OC and our protagonist) Has been with James Potter for about a year now. Will anything change when James catches feeling for a different girl, and Olivia's best friend? Or when he almost spits out the truth after some Veritaserum was spiked into his drink at a party? Read to find out! (There will probably only be one chapter, as I've gotten bored with this storyline, but I hope you enjoy none-the-less).(Inspired by the One Direction Olivia)-I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, nor do I own the song, Olivia. I only own the storyline and Orginal Characters.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	I Live For you, I Long for You, Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, made this in a google doc about half a year ago, figured it could be posted. I might not make a second chapter. Enjoy reading, or not, it's up to you. 
> 
> -Bird

A little backstory before we start. No, I am not and never will be Lilly Evans. James Potter has one and only one love apparently. I thought I was it, but alas, sometimes animals like James Potter can stab you in the back. Literally. 

It was about November, quidditch season you know? Gryffindor just won a game, courtesy from Potter of course. The prefects started planning a party, as they usually do. 

When they all planned the party, they hadn’t expected it. They were most likely expecting the usual, starting with blasting loud music, jumping around, dancing, (teachers coming up to tell them to quiet down, as it was a school night), then eating, and ending with truth and dare around the fireplace. 

Everything was great, everyone was happy, smiling, and laughing. It was the truth and dare that ended it. I mean, how would everyone know that a group of young delinquents going by ‘The Marauders’ would spike the foods and drinks with Veritaserum (sort of like truth serum they talk about in muggle shows.)? It was a funny start, everyone admitting embarrassing things until the confessions got deeper and deeper. One Marauder, James Potter had the deepest one, however. One that involved me, his girlfriend at the time, himself, and Lilly Evans. Well, not exactly, but I'll let you be the judge of that.

“Go on Potter, tell us what it smells like!” Someone yelled as they passed the Amortentia to James. 

“Ok, ok, I’ll do it.” He smirked and took a sniff. “Well, it smells like Sirius. When are we starting the wedding?” I slapped him on the shoulder and scolded him. 

“Stop joking. Tell us, really.” I smiled at him as he smiled back at me. 

“Ok. The first one is the standard potion cleaning kit-” 

“Boring-” Interrupted Sirus, who like everyone else had spiked food which forced him to tell the truth. 

“Second is-” He paused for a second as his eyes widened, he sniffed it again as if to make sure what it was. He didn’t say anything after, he just had a confused look on his face as he stared at the vial of pink potion in his hands.

“Well?” Peter said as everyone else in the common room (which as they wouldn’t like to admit it, but they were listening in.) paused on a collective breath. 

James nervously chuckled a bit and rubbed his neck. 

“I think it’s some type of perfume?” 

“Let me smell it-” Sirius took the small vial out of his hands. “It doesn’t smell like perfume more like-”

“That’s because it smells different to everyone. Weren’t you paying attention in class?” I heard someone say, most likely Remus. 

“But I don’t wear perfume, James-” 

“I know. That’s why I’m so confused. Maybe it’s a type of perfume my mother has.” (spoiler alert, it wasn’t). 

“Third one?” I asked, of course, smiling.

“Fresh parchment of course.” He smirked, and every marauder smiled at the inside joke, Nobody else knew of the Map of course, and if anyone did know, they sure didn’t tell anyone else. 

“Well, I guess, It’s my turn isn’t it?” asked Lily Evans, my best friend at the time. 

“Uh, Truth or dare?” Asked James, 

“Well, I’m a Gryffindor aren’t I? Dare,” said Lily, smirking. She didn’t like James or any of the Marauders much, she hated when we curse someone for the fun of it. Somehow we still ended up being great friends. Even if she did hate them, you couldn’t deny they had the best dares. And James didn’t hold back.

“Well, uh, I dare you to prank Slughorn.”

“Are you crazy? I’m a prefect! Not to mention that he’s a teacher-”

“Gryffindor is for the brave of heart darling, I guess you aren’t brave enough then.” Sirius jumped into the conversation, and I swear everyone in the room went silent. You never ever say that a Gryffindor isn’t brave enough for their house, unless of course, you wanted to get cursed. It’s against the code. It’s the same if you say that a Hufflepuff isn’t hard-working or kind, or a Ravenclaw isn’t smart, or that a Slytherin isn’t sly or cunning. Yeah, sure people don’t always fit into the house they’re in, but you don’t call them out for it. But Lily Evans definitely did not curse Sirius. She stayed silent for a moment before sighing.

“Fine. Just don’t be surprised if we lose points.”

Everyone waited for a few minutes, and the Marauders probably realized that she hadn’t had an invisibility cloak or a map of the school. They most definitely would lose points if she got caught. The portrait opened and Lily came through with a teacher. Professor McGonagall. If she caught me, Both Slytherin and Gryffindor would be in trouble. I hid into James’s side.

“There you go Evans, returned to your common room. Next time I catch you outside of your common room after curfew, I won’t accept ‘Sleep Walking’ as an excuse. The rest of you need to go to bed.” A few people groaned and sighed. “It is a school night, and I understand the excitement of winning the fist Quidditch game, however, it is no excuse to be partying all night. 5 points from Gryffindor.” The Professor left, but nobody moved a muscle. 

“Well?” A fourth-year had asked.

“Professor caught me returning to the common room. I pranked Slughorn by moving some of his potions he keeps around.” Everyone groaned. They lost points for that? You had to admit, it was kind of funny. “What? I thought it was an acceptable one. It’s very dangerous you know, moving potions around what if he-”

“Lilly, I think it was a great prank,” I said, smiling, and even though it was a small white lie, everyone started agreeing with me after James did too. Lily sat on my left side, as James was on my right. 

“Thank you, Olivia. Truth or dare Molly?” Lily asked a girl who was in our year, but I had yet to meet. The letdowns of being in Slytherin of course.

“I’ll go for truth. I don’t want to be caught doing something embarrassing.”

“Tell us your most embarrassing story.” ‘Molly’ told everyone of a time when she tried to give a love potion to a boy. Her entire face was reddened. Everyone continued one more round, and I was asked an interesting question. 

“Olivia, truth or dare,” Remus asked. 

“Well, since I chose dare last time,” (The dare was something along the lines of checking someone’s potions homework) “I’ll do truth.”

“Uh, ok. Say if I was dating someone, and I got feelings for someone else but still liked the person I’m with, what should I do?” I thought for a moment, and I think almost everyone could tell what I was thinking; ‘Why would he ask this?’.

“How much do you like this new person?” I asked and Remus thought for about half a second. 

“A lot, like more than the person you’re with, but you don’t want to hurt the person you’re with, because you still have feelings for them.”

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” I ask, and everyone went silent. “Well, if it were Me and James, I’d tell him the truth. Even if it hurts him, it’s the truth. It wouldn’t be fair to him, the person I like, or myself if I stayed with him. However, I don’t have feelings for anybody else, and I plan to stay with James. Why do you ask? It’s not like you’re dating anyone. You’re to busy doing ‘homework’.” 

“Oh, I was just curious.” He said and sent a pointed look towards James as if proving a point. 

“I think that’s enough partying for tonight,” James said before anyone else could say something. “I’m particularly feeling tired.” 

Everyone got up and went to their dorms, but James and I stayed to say goodbye to each other. 

“Goodnight I’ll see you tomorrow.” I smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Goodnight.” He smiled and gave me a small hug.

I left and used a secret pathway that led to the dungeons. As I made way to the Slytherin common room I thought to myself. ‘I thought Ms. Potter didn’t like-’ I gasped out loud. 

“That absolute git! He wouldn’t-” I stopped myself. I was just overthinking as I tend to do a lot. Maybe it was a type of cologne that his father wears. After, all, when smelling Amortentia, you can only smell what you, yourself is attracted to. 

“What were you doing out at this time Malfoy?" Severus Snape, a friend of Lily, asked me. It was strange, me and Severus might’ve been good friends, that is if I hadn’t been a Marauder. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Snape.”

“Oh, so you were out with Potter again? Lucius wouldn’t approve, you know.”

“I’ll have you know, Severus, that there was a party in the Gryffindor common room due to the win of the game.”

“A snake in a lion den? That’s worse than I thought.”

“It’s not like you can say anything Snape. You’re in love with that Lily Evans! I’m sure your mother or father would approve either!” He stayed silent for a moment as his fists clenched. ‘Halfbloods and their temper.’ I scoffed.

“I suggest That we both go to bed. It’s past curfew and we wouldn’t want to be late for any classes because we slept in.”


End file.
